Congratulations, Pokemon Master
by Love-of-all-Things
Summary: At 20, Ash Ketchum is now the youngest pokemon master and trying to grasp that his dreams are finally fulfilled. On the other hand, Misty Waterflower is unsure of her feelings and if she should let a certain pokemon master in on her secret...
1. Prolouge

Congratulations Pokemon Master

**Author's Note: **It's been sooo long since I've written anything! OMG! But I'm kind of in a sour mood today and decided that the only way to cure this bug is by writing something. So how better to write a story then how Mr. Ketchum and Miss. Waterflower finally get together, at least in my eyes. So without furtherado, and forward look into the future, here is my story 'Congratulations, Pokemon Master.'

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon obviously doesn't belong to me. I own no rights to the characters presented, they all belong to the orginal creator and current Pokemon owner whom you can easily google since I don't remember off the top of my head who they happen to be. So thanks, and please, don't sue me. I'm a student in debt as it is.

Prolouge

The crowds roared with the strength that only a boisterous crowd of tens of thousands of people crowded into the biggest pokemon stadium in the world could muster. Balloons filled the night sky and colourful confetti extolled on the winner of the world's most renowned pokemon competition; the Pokemon Masters Championships. He was back in Indigo where his first competition once was, and now, 10 years later to become the world's youngest pokemon master. He was now elite, he had fought hard and sent his competitor into retirement; a former pokemon elite member; the former pokemon master. Tears welled in his eyes as though he was still apprehending what just happened. _He _was the new pokemon master; _he _had just reached his dream. He caught sight of his furry best friend running to greet him for the first time since the battle ended.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried as he leaped into his friend's arms. Tears also clouded the skilled pokemon's eyes.

"We did it Pikachu!" Exclaimed his friend, Ash. "We did it! It's done! We did it!" His pokemon all stood at the edge of the stadium; each with renowned loyalty and love toward their friend and master, Ash Ketchum.

The crowds continued to cheer. For the first time in 10 years, a new pokemon master reigned supreme. It was truly a historic event.

He turned around and waved to the crowds. His competitor smiled and politely stepped away from the stadium, retirement was going to be wonderful. Ash saw his mother crying uncontrollably in the first row with the friendly comfort of Professor Oak's arm wrapped around her shoulders, Brock happily shouted along with the crowds waving his 'Go Ash Go' flag, beside him was Brock's long-time girlfriend May Oak, politely smiling as the child she formally babysat was now a full grown man. Gary smirked beside his sister and beside him was May and Drew and May's parents and brother, Max; all proud and happy for Ash at this exact moment. Among the others were Dawn (his long time travelling partner), Richie, and the ex-teamrocket members, James and his newly wed and heavily pregnant wife, Jessie, and their youngest daughter along with their mischievous pokemon Meowth. Tracey Sketchem was also present along with Daisy, Lily and Violet Waterflower. They were all there, cheering him on in his sweet victory.

To the side of the open stadium, stood a young beautiful girl; she had the dignity of claiming to be one of Ash's first travelling companions. She watched her first love from afar, full of pride and joy. Her Ash had finally become a pokemon master; her Ash had finally done it. In the distance she could hear the theme music of the pokemon masters championships sung by some famous band present, '_I want to be the very best, that no one ever was…' _A hoard of woman presented Ash with his trophy and the cheering continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Congratulations, Pokemon Master

**Author's Note: **Ooohh, I got you past the prolouge did I? Well here's the first chapter...have fun ladies and gents.

**Disclaimer: **See prolouge...

Chapter 1

"To Ash!"

"Hey!" The crowd of drunken and happy people exclaimed as a toast was made to Ash by none other then the acclaimed Professor Gary Oak.

"Since we were young, we were rivals. I always used to say, 'let the best man win,' and today, Ash, you proved to be the best man!"

"Hey!" The crowd cried again. Ash sat back and blushed at all the attention and flattery.

In the opposite end of the decorated and elegant ball room, Misty leaned against the wall and smiled at the toasts being made. There were hoards of people in the room. All the people who've helped Ash get where he was today; travelling companions, gym leaders, previous competitors, they were all present. Albeit drunk, but present nonetheless.

"Like, oh my goodness Misty, what are you doing back here?" Violet exclaimed with champagne swaying in her hand. Misty sighed as she removed the champagne.

"How many drinks did you have, Violet?" Misty exclaimed.

"Like I think too many," Violet giggled.

Misty smirked, "I thought so, you never could hold down your liquor could you?"

Violet was abruptly pushed away by her blonde versioned sister, Daisy, who also happened to be the least drunk of the three spectacular Cerulean water flowers. "Like Misty have you even, like, talked to him?"

"To who?" Misty asked attempting oblivion.

"Like who else?!" Violet cried out in her drunken stupor, "ASH!!!!"

"Hey!" The crowd cried out in their drunken demeanour to the sound of the master's name.

"Well no, I haven't exactly had the time, with all these people and reporters and fans asking for him," Misty sighed, "I'd just be in the way…"

"Like he's totally been asking for you!" Daisy hollered, slapping her sister in the back. "Oh goodness, Mist wait a second, like, I think Lily's, like had too much to drink." Certainly, to one side of the room, Misty's third sister Lily continued to grope a happily turned on Professor, who just moments ago presented Ash with a toast. Seizing the moment, Misty escaped her sisters' wrath and made her way past the drunken multitudes.

"Ash, you did it, how does it feel, my man?" Brock asked as he sat at the round table accompanied by Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Oak senior, Pikachu along with the ex-teamrocket members.

"I don't know, it feels surreal, I didn't know if we could do it," Ash answered, nervously looking around at the uproarious partiers.

"Well you did Ash, you should be proud," Brock acknowledged as he pat his younger friend's back.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "And Ash couldn't have done all this without his marvellous friends, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Speaking of friends," Professor Oak Sr. began, "Where is that exquisite young lady, Misty, this fine evening?"

"I-I don't know, come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day," Ash pondered, "have you seen her Brock?"

"Not since two days ago," Brock mentioned.

"Well Daisy did say she was around, didn't she Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum encouraged, "And in these floods of people, heaven forbid anything break, she may be difficult to spot."

"Misty's never difficult to spot," Ash murmured.

"Hey, Ash, I got an idea, just hold up," Brock exclaimed as he made his way from the table to the main stage.

Climbing onto the stairs of the stage with a microphone, and spotlight solely on him, the crowds slowly quieted down. "Hey everyone, it's so great to see you all here. My name is Brock Pewter and Ash here is one of my greatest friends. I joined Ash on his journey when he was just 10 years old and I was only fourteen. But I can't have the honour of being one of his _first_ travelling companions because that title belongs to the lovely Miss. Misty Waterflower. Misty? Can you please make your way up here?"

The crowd began to part as an embarrassed orange haired girl was pushed towards the front of the stage. Hoots and hollers were made as she stumbled toward her long-time friend, Brock. Helping her onto the stage, Brock embraced the slim female. "Missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks for the introduction, Mr. Embarrassment," Misty joked.

Brock addressed the people, "Some of you might recognize this sizzling feline in front of you as Misty Waterflower. Can I get a warm round of applause for the lady who not only accompanied Ash for the many years of his first experiences as a pokemon trainer, but also the lady who kept his feet on the ground, consoled him through his toughest times and who continued to remind him to change his underwear everyday." At this loud whistles, applause and hollers were heard, and possibly the loudest from Mrs. Ketchum herself. "Misty, my fair lady, mind addressing the crowd?"

"Oh-h-h," Misty nervously stuttered, "I-I suppose…"

From his table Ash turned his entire attention to his best friend on stage. She was stunning; her hair cascading over her shoulders, just past her shoulder blades. She wore a beautiful turquoise-coloured, slim fitting cocktail dress. Who would've imagined that just days ago the two of them had met once again in Indigo for a quick coffee and chat. His eyes sparkled. The room was slowly growing silent.

"He's over there," Brock stated as he pointed to Ash's table.

"Oh, hey there Ash," Misty murmured into the mic.

"Hey!" Parts of the crowd roared upon hearing Ash's name, only to be shushed by the remainder of the interested crowd.

"Um…wow, who would've thought you'd have all this, all these fans, all these friends, all these people here in your honour. No wait, I take that back," Misty laughed to herself, "I always knew that you would have all this and I believe that in your heart, you too knew that this day would come. It was only a matter of when. But here you are...my friend, Ash, the pokemon master. I watched you battle today and I saw the fire in your eyes, the fire you had when I first met you. Ash you did brilliantly, and with a fire like yours I knew you had to win, even if it seemed at times like the odds were against your favour, I just knew you'd pull the classic Ash Ketchum and surprise everyone. I-I-I just wanted to tell you that, that…um…well, I," Misty stumbled, _Just say it! _She thought to herself, _tell him you love him and want him in your arms ever since the day you met him. That you want to kiss his unsuspecting face over and over. Just say it. _"I always believed in you. And now you have everything you've always wanted since you were a child and everything you'll always want. I'm proud of you Ash and good luck with everything." The speech ended with a room full of silence. Even the caterers were quiet. And suddenly the room burst into claps and whistles. Shyly Misty made her way off the stage and mingled her way into the crowd. She blew her chance again; she could've seized the spotlight and confessed her undying love to him. But that was life.

Ash stood from his chair trying to spot Misty in the hoards of people, but it was too late. She had managed to escape his radar.

"Like Misty, that was like, beautiful!" Daisy exclaimed as she grabbed Misty's arm.

"Thanks," Misty whispered, keeping her head lowered.

"Like, what's wrong?" Daisy asked as she noticed her little sister's voice trembled.

"Forget it!" Misty grumbled as she broke away from her sister's grasp.

"Misty! Like, where are you going?!" Daisy cried out.

"Home, away, anywhere!" Misty hollered back. She was too tired for all this jazz, she need a rest, away from all these people, some time for herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Congradulations, Pokemon Master

**Disclaimer: **See Prolouge...

Chapter 2

Misty exited the ball room of the main hotel building and made her way into the courtyard. The fresh air was a miracle. Finally she was able to retreat away from all those crocked folk. Maybe she could think. What was her problem anyway? Who did she think she was? She kept in touch with Ash for a couple of years and was ecstatic to hear he was going to compete against the pokemon master in this well-loved tournament. She thought it was the perfect time to profess her love. That love that drills itself into your head, the love that turns deadly if not nurtured. She would profess and maybe her daydreams would become reality. She had left early for Indigo, met up with Ash to train and chat and every time she even tried to disclose her feelings, they'd be interrupted, he needed to train, or she'd simply stumble on her own words. When she finally had that perfect moment in a wonderfully romantic Indigo café, she realized the selfishness behind her actions. Ash was going to fight a major tournament, how could she distract him with her own crazed emotions. No, she wouldn't do it, not then, not when he needed to concentrate most. And thus, she was Ash-less, yet again.

"Misty!" A voice in the distance cried out, "Like, what's wrong with you?"

Misty sighed as she turned to face Daisy, "What do you want now, _sister?_"

"Like, just an explanation as to why you, like, bolted?" Daisy huffed out of breath.

"Because I'm claustrophobic, unlike you Daisy I don't always enjoy the company of hundreds of hoi polloi," Misty snarled.

"Isn't Ash like your friend?" Daisy inquired.

"What? Of course he is!" Misty remarked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you're like kind of like a brat right now," Daisy replied, "You didn't even like talk to him."

"I did!" Misty cried, "Did you not hear my speech, Daisy?"

"That's not what I like mean, little sister, like one on one, y'know?" Daisy prodded.

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired and cranky and in need of some sleep," Misty sighed, pushing Daisy away.

"Listen, love shouldn't have like any excuses," Daisy smirked.

"What? I don't love Ash!" Misty barked.

"Uh huh, c'mon Mist! I am like your oldest sister, I would totally like know!" Daisy giggled, "after all, I am like engaged to that hot stud of a friend of yours."

"His name is Tracey, Daisy," Misty uttered.

"Ha! I like totally know that, sis!" Daisy bellowed, "What I'm like trying to say is I like definitely, totally know when I like see someone in love, and you're like totally head over heels over that boy."

"Leave me alone, Daisy, just go away," Misty said as she turned away from her sister, "Just let me go." And with that Misty went to her hotel room to rest her sore mind.

"Thank goodness they're clearing this room out! I'm too old for all this hustle and bustle," Delilah Ketchum mentioned as she and her son and their closest friends left the ball room.

"Anyway Ash, I think Miss Oak here and I are going to retire for the night," Brock stated as he gave his girlfriend, May Oak, a squeeze.

"Yeah, I think I need some alone time myself," Ash replied as he bid his friends goodnight.

"Misty, made quite a speech, didn't she dear?" Mrs. Ketchum said as she and her son were alone to walk the hotel.

Ash sighed, "Yeah, she always had a way with words."

"Anyway, darling, you should get your beauty sleep, after all you have a whole penthouse suite to enjoy for the night before that press conference tomorrow," his mother suggested.

"I guess you're right," Ash agreed. After kissing his mother goodnight, the young man and his pikachu made their way to his loft suite.

"Pika pi pikachupi?" Pikachu wondered as he entered the suite.

"I haven't seen her since her speech, I don't know where she went," Ash replied as he looked out his penthouse window at the sparkling city. "I wonder if all the pokemon are enjoying their spa retreat." Ash wondered.

"Pika piii!" Pikachu replied happily.

In her room, Misty tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep, not with the guilt she felt. She needed to see Ash, she needed to at least give him her own personal congratulations. After all, the night was still young, and she was still dressed and Ash was probably now by his lonesome relinquished in his thoughts of victory and happiness. In a moment, Misty fled her room and headed towards the penthouse of her best friend, Ash Ketchum.

In his room, Ash heard a faint knock on his door. "Who could be here at this hour?" Ash pondered as he made his way to the door. Immediately upon opening it, there stood the most glamorous girl of the night, Misty Waterflower.

"Um…sorry Ash, but I felt that I needed to…"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried out.

"Hey Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed, "Haven't seen you at all today, congrats my friend, you are a great pokemon aren't you?"

"Piii…" Pikachu blushed. Ash smiled as his friend cooed his pokemon. Pikachu always had a soft spot for his fiery-haired (and tempered) friend.

"You want to come in?" Ash wondered (almost pleadingly).

Misty's eyes shone with longing but she wasn't sure, "I…I guess, um…" she looked back at Pikachu who winked at her.

"Pika pika pikachu chu pi," Pikachu said looking up at Ash.

"Are you sure Pikachu, I mean there is enough room for hundreds of people here!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi pi pika," Pikachu responded.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu said he wants to go and join the other pokemon tonight in their celebrations," Ash responed, "Okay buddy, just remember that you guys should be up and ready to go tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

Pikachu nodded. Misty bent down to address the little one. "Thanks Pikachu, I really needed this time with Ash." The two embraced and parted as Pikachu made its way to its pokemon friends for the night.

"Coming in?" Ash asked.

"Definitely," Misty responded, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! How's it going? Sorry for the delay in writing. I've been uber busy. Just finished uni, started life in the real world, and all the while _still _trying to figure out what I want to do in life. Growing up is hard. From junior high (my worst years ever), to high school (my most confident years), to university (my most frustrating and occasionally rewarding years ever) to the "real world" (my most confused and financially irritating time ever). I guess life's a journey. And often times in the most darkest and unsure times, I often escape by my "artsy" tendencies, whether it be acting or writing. So I usually write, with time permitting and with inspiration. Lately I've been inspired to write, mostly out of frustration and hardships. But that hopefully means more updates and maybe further endeavors. On that note, I finally finished another chapter of this story that I've fallen in love with writing. It only took me 'X' many months ;P.**

**Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed, namely lyrical-harmonies and inu-rulz. Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long, I hate it when stories I love don't get updated, and here I am doing the same thing! I am so happy inu-rulz, that you are relating to Misty. I always smile reading your reviews, especially how enthusiastic you are about the story...its why I finally updated. Lyrical-harmonies, I hope I've been providing you with what you enjoyed when you first reviewed, I don't want to disappoint. Thanks again! And thanks to those who stop by and read! I hope you're enjoying the story and I really do appreciate any comments, wants, dislikes and helpful criticism. If anyone's interested, I also take requests for stories, so give me an e-mail and I'd be happy to respond. So, I bid you to read and enjoy, first and foremost, and if you can, please review. Reviews are what keep most of us authors going. Love you all!! Now onto the story!**

**P.S. The disclaimer is on the prolouge, please refer to that if you absolutely have to. That is all...**

Chapter 3

"Soooo..." Ash began, as he shut the door behind him, "enjoy yourself at the party?"

"Um...yeah, I did, listen Ash-"

"Yeah?" Ash stared into Misty's eyes awaiting her response. Looking into his deep brown eyes, Misty became lost in a trance. "Um, Mist, are you okay?"

Quickly shaking out of her stupor, Misty giggled to herself in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry Ash, I don't know where my head is today, um...what I meant to say is that...well, I guess, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ash wondered. His own eyes traced the curves of his slim friend. She was absolutely breath-taking, her hair, her dress, her eyes, her lips...

"I should've talked to you today, I mean, you are my best friend and I should've personally congratulated you, because I really am so proud of you and-"

"Misty, Misty, calm down. I know you're proud of me, you did give quite the heartfelt speech y'know. Impressed everyone I know," Ash responded.

Misty sighed, as her gaze made its way to the floor. All these emotions inside her, all these feelings. Confusion, mixed with longing and need made her head spin and brought a lump to her throat. _Ash Ketchum, I love you! I love you! _Her mind screamed. Her mind shouted what she longed to have escape from her lips. But how could she? What if he didn't feel the same way? His heart belonged to his pokemon, to his Pikachu, they were his true love. So what was she to the pokemon master? His best friend? Or maybe just _one _of his many friends? Tears welled in her aqua eyes. She couldn't cry; not now, not now. But she couldn't help it, love made her weak. A slight sob escaped her lips.

Ash, for the life of him, couldn't understand what Misty was getting so worked up about. Sure he was disappointed he didn't see her at the party, and yes, he wondered throughout the evening where she was, but she was there and she was here now. Wasn't that enough? Hearing what sounded like a sob, Ash couldn't help but think his friend was over-reacting. But that was Misty. She over-reacted when they'd get "lost" in their travels and now she was crying over this? With his finger, Ash lifted Misty's chin up so that he could look into her face. Tears stained her cheeks. She was so gorgeous, even when she cried, although he preferred her without the tears.

"It's no reason to cry Mist," Ash said.

"I-I know Ash, s-s-sorry, it's just, I was there and I watched you and I was so ha-hap-happy for you and I wish I'd have told you sooner. You must think I'm a horrible friend," Misty sobbed, collapsing into Ash's chest.

Taken aback, Ash placed his arms around her frame, "It's okay, I don't mind, its nothing to get worked up over anyway."

Misty pushed herself away from her secret love, still embracing him, but so she could gaze in his face. Should she bring it up? Confess now? _No, no, I can't, _she decided as she released a shuddering sigh and looked away from his beautiful eyes.

Holding her was something Ash couldn't imagine. Sure he had dreams about her, dreams that would cause an embarrassing bodily reaction if he dwelled on them, but even a mere embrace, like they were sharing now caused electricity to shoot up his spine and make his body long for more. Quite suddenly, he felt Misty back away and look into his eyes. She was going to say something...he braced himself but nothing came but a sad sigh. What was on her mind? Was _he _supposed to do something? Was this a game? Did he do something wrong?

"Mist, what is it? Just tell me," Ash coaxed.

"I can't," Misty replied, still looking away.

"Why not?" Ash asked. Abruptly, Misty broke their embrace and turned towards the door.

"Because it's stupid, Ash, its stupid and its not worth it," Misty answered.

Surprised at her answer, Ash grabbed her arm and swung her around so she faced him, "Tell me, I won't let you go until you do."

"I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Ash laughed.

"I don't know..."

"Misty, for all the years I've known you, you've never not known anything, and you've rubbed it in at every occasion you ever had." Ash smiled. Misty let out a small laugh. "There, now tell me, please, you're driving me crazy with all this crying stuff."

Misty glared, "Geez, sorry that I'm emotional, you know you could work on your sensitivity. Or does being Pokemon Master automatically mean you're perfect and don't have to improve?"

Ash laughed, "Now that's the Mist I know, now hurry up and tell me, a Pokemon Master does have a busy schedule you know, so hate to tell you Mist, its now or never."

_Now or never, now or never. _"Ash, I-I-I kind of love you."

"What?! Whaddya mean-"

"Ash, let me finish, you probed it out of me so be a gentlemen and let me finish, I love you and I've loved you for a long time now, years now. You're the only man I've thought about and the only man I've ever wanted, ever since we first met, ever since we were children. I've tried to tell you, but it's never turned out the way I wanted it to be. I love you, Ash. I love you with my whole heart and it scares me, confuses me and angers me. It also makes me feel happy and nostalgic and simply amazing. All-in-all Ash you drive me crazy!"

"Uh..."

"You don't need to say anything, I just needed to let you know." Misty whispered as she crept closer to her friend and planted a soft kiss on his cheekbone, "good-night, Ash."

She clutched the doorknob, ready to leave. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist. Shocked, Misty could barely react when she was spun around by the very man she confessed her love to. "Ash, I-"

She was immediately silenced by the crashing of his lips against her own. Both, Ash and Misty, kissed for what seemed like an eternity, pent up emotions released into one, long passionate kiss. Misty broke the kiss, gasping for air. "What, Ash, I-"

"Yeah, I, um…kinda didn't know what to say, you know, in response to your confession and all, so I, um…"

Misty just stared unbelieving.

"Well, I was never really good with words, so, I guess this is my way of saying, that well…maybe I kinda, you know, um…loveyoutoo."

"What?"

"You know, I murmur, murmur, murmur"

Misty smirked, confidence regained after Ash's own little confession.

"Sorry Pokemon Master Ash, but I couldn't hear you."

"Oh for Pete's sake, I said, 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' Must I spell it out for you?" Ash cried, crossing his arms and pouting away from Misty.

"No need to spell Ash, wouldn't want you to work that brain of yours too hard," Misty teased, Ash huffed in response. Gently, Misty raised her hand to Ash's face and turned it to face hers. He still wore a pout on his lips, but his eyes sparkled with joy. "All I want is to hear it from your voice, and I guess kissing me wouldn't hurt either."

Ash smirked, "I guess I can manage that." Grabbing Misty's face into the palms of his hands he lowered his head to her lips and placed a gentle, sweet and meaningful kiss on her.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, so this a slightly more "passionate" scene. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do a lemon or not...so its all about the foreplay...kinda. If you guys would like I don't mind adding one onto the next chapter. However, I still think this should be a "M" rating. Hope its a good chapter for you folks. **

**Again thanks for the reviews! You people are awesome! So here's my shout-out thanks a bunch to the following:**

**Owl Emporium (glad you loved it, WOOT)**

**Akari-Kari-San (you know I'm only making the addiction worse :p)**

**David Shigure (of course, here's part of the sequel, hopefully you'd like another as well)**

**dbzgtfan2004 (Ash and Misty forever, no doubt about it)**

**Finny-Kun Goddess (I hope it stays interesting, let me know what you think)**

**Yo Boo Yah Man (Oh geez, I'm a little scared and flattered, so to spare my life here's some more to tide you over, LOL)**

**A Forgotten Fairy...AKA Fairy (I loved that AAML scene, Misty is the jealous type, and Ash is just so unsuspecting)**

**GuitarRocker18 (I know, I hated that Ash and Misty didn't become full canon, its like you watch and watch hoping that the two will get together and they DON'T, its why I rarely watch the series anymore, among other reasons), **

**Rawrtastic (Here's your update :))**

**L'Fleur Noir (Thanks, hope you like)**

**And of course, Inu-rulz and lyrical harmonies (hope you're still reading)**

**Disclaimer: see prologue**

**Have fun yo!**

Ash's hands were entangled in her silky, orange hair. God knows, he always wanted to do this. Always! Well, who was he kidding, it wasn't until _well_ into his teens that he realized how much he _craved _Misty. In his defense, most boys are idiots when it comes to girls; he'd be lying if he claimed to be the exception. But ever since he hit his adult years, Misty did something to him that he'd never experienced before. It was always about him and his pokemon. Truly, anything and everyone else came second. He'd miss holidays with his lonesome mother, just to train. He'd visit his close friends only _once in a while_because winning a badge meant one step closer to his dream and was a priority over socializing. If Misty had sprung this on him, say, two years ago, he'd probably be more than willing to _claim_ her...however, _pursuing_a relationship was another story altogether. After all, he was only a man...and not a woman-smart one either. All-in-all, he was selfish. But now, holding her in his arms, kissing her fresh and slightly cool lips made him wish he would've felt this sooner. He did love her. He did care about her. She was no longer a 'second' to his dream, to his pokemon, to himself.

Misty moaned as Ash and her clung to each others bodies, kissing every part of the each others faces. They slid along the walls of some hallway in his suite, passionately kissing, only to spin around and hit the parallel wall, continuing to slide along while maintaining a fiery embrace. Misty had no idea where their path would lead, literally and figuratively. Her eyes were only half-open in a drunken bliss, but both her uncertainties were answered when she felt Ash lower her onto a large and very comfortable bed. "Hey, this mattress is so much more comfortable than the one in my suite!" Misty complained, flat on her back.

Ash began to undo his bowtie and rid of his dress jacket. "Naturally, the best mattress is saved for the _master," _Ash smirked.

"Ugh, I wish the best would be reserved for the self-less and not so much for the self-absorbed," Misty sighed.

"Oh I'm not that bad am I?" Ash quirked an eyebrow, hands on both sides of Misty as he slowly leaned over her body.

Misty snorted, "Worse."

"Then why are you here?" Ash asked as he lowered his lips onto her neck. "Letting me," he proceeded to kiss her collarbone, "kiss you," to her shoulder, "like," back to her neck, "this," ending on her jawline.

"Because I'm a dumb girl whose loved you ever since she laid eyes on you, back when you thought girls still had cooties," Misty sighed as she leaned her head back to give Ash greater access to her neck. "Oh no!" Exclaimed Misty as she suddenly grabbed Ash's face in her hands, forcing him to look into her worried eyes, "You don't _still _believe I have cooties, do you?"

"Misty! What do you think I am? A complete knuckle-head?" Ash exclaimed, "Of course girls have cooties, but its not as contagious as I thought it was."

"Still the idiot, aren't you?" Misty smirked.

"Would you have it any other way?" Ash whispered as he brushed Misty's hair away from her face. Slowly he bent over her and placed a soft kiss on her earlobe.

"No, I like you just the way you are," Misty whispered, eyes closed, getting lost in Ash's sweet kisses.

"Ha ha, correction; you _love _me just the way I am," Ash moaned.

"Shut-up and kiss me," Misty growled, pushing herself up in the bed and dragging Ash with her.

"As you wish," Ash smirked, locking lips with his best friend.

Ash fumbled with his dress shirt as he lightly sat atop Misty. Misty smiled as she watched him bare his chest. Sure, she'd seen him topless, with all the swimming and whatnot, but it was different now. Now, his bare chest was for her and her viewing only. "Who makes these things?!" Ash complained, trying to unbutton the last of the dress shirt.

"Here, let me help," Misty laughed as she helped Ash unbutton his shirt. Finally, Ash flung the piece of fabric away. His lips lifted into a smirk as he starred down at the breath-taking water pokemon trainer. "What?" Misty exclaimed feeling self-conscious under his stare.

"Am I the only one whose clothes are being removed?" Ash asked.

"Oh!" Misty gasped as she realized Ash wanted to see _her _bare. "Well, its not all that fair you know."

"What do ya mean, it's 'not that fair.' I'm shirtless here and there you are all bundled up like you've got somewhere to go."

"Well, what I mean to say is; you've got pants, a belt, a shirt and you did have a dress jacket, although where that is, I'll never know."

"I threw it off in a fit of passion."

"Whatever, what I _do _know, is the only piece of clothing I've got to take off is this flimsy dress and my tights. If you do your math properly, you'd know I have less to take off and therefore, its unfair."

"Tell me: is there any point in arguing with you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, give me a second," Ash stated as he got off the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Misty asked as she watched Ash remove himself.

"Getting rid of my belt and pants, y'know, evening the odds for you," Ash comically sighed, "Could you please avert your eyes?"

"Why?!" Misty cried.

"Um...I'm changing," Ash replied removing his belt.

"So?" Misty smirked.

"I'm not eye-candy, y'know," Ash glared pulling down his pants and removing his socks.

"I'll give you that one," Misty laughed.

"Hey watch it Mist, or no pokemon master for you," Ash replied, lowering his voice as he lowered himself back onto Misty, "now about that dress."

"It'd be easier to remove if you weren't crushing me." Ash sat up, allowing Misty to kneel in front of him.

"Is that better?" Ash inquired.

"Much, now if you can avert your eyes...I'm not eye-candy," Misty replied, stern and stiff.

Ash laughed, "Please Mist, I'd beg to differ." Misty smirked as she brought her hands to the back of her dress and unzipped the zipper.

"Mind helping me?"

"Would I ever," Ash moaned, placing his soft hands onto Misty's back, unzipping the dress the rest of the way. Misty stood up, allowing the dress to fall freely to her ankles. Slowly she removed her tights and threw both items onto the floor, lowering herself back into a kneeling position on the bed in front of the 'mistified' Ash Ketchum.

"You're beautiful."

"Bout time you figured that out."

**TBC...**

**Read and review, if you please :)**

**Hope you enjoyed...so far.**

**Love,**

**Love-of-all-Things**


	6. Chapter 5

**Again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You make my day brighter and keep my confidence in tact! Here's my comments back to you newest reviews:**

Owl Emporium: WHOO! I'm glad you loved this! I'm here, after all to entertain and spread the love!

Akari-Kari-San: I'm back to enable your addiction, I truly should be ashamed ;P

ashnmistylover:Lemon? Hmm...maybe I shall, but I'm gonna have to make sure its romantic and tasteful...patience my child...patience.

lyrical-harmonies: Thanks for the continued readership! That means alot. BTW...love your icon.

PurpleLight: I am sooo happy to read your review. I hate purely smut stories and I strive for character relationship depth (its what makes a good fic actually good), so thanks for the feedback.

As for my past reviewers: David Shigure, dbzgtfan2004, Finny-Kun Goddess, yo boo yah man, A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, GuitarRocker18, rawrtastic, L' Fleur Noir, inu-rulz; hope I'm still delivering a story you can enjoy!

As promised the next part of the story...please read and review, I do appreciate and read my reviews.

Ash moaned, placing his soft hands onto Misty's back, unzipping the dress the rest of the way. Misty stood up, allowing the dress to fall freely to her ankles. Slowly she removed her tights and threw both items onto the floor, lowering herself back into a kneeling position on the bed in front of the 'mistified' Ash Ketchum.

"You're beautiful."

"Bout time you figured that out."

"I already told you I'm an idiot, Mist," Ash sighed as Misty captured his lips.

Softly, against his soft lips she quieted her lover, "Shh...I know, I know."

Ash smiled as he placed Misty onto her back. She looked like a goddess underneath him, her orange hair sprawled out on the pillow, cerulean eyes glistening with happiness. Misty stared at Ash above her; chocolate eyes playfully laughing, his lips set on his ever-present smirk; he looked confident, like he always had, as though what they were about to do was some sort of challenge. Misty was positive she'd be his first...after all between sex and being pokemon master, Ash would surely always choose his dream. That was why that now, and only now, he was loving her like this. A part of Misty had to swallow back regret and anger; frustration that her love had been so pure, so fiery, so passionate...to par with her own dreams; while she had always been 'second' (if that) in his life. Ash noticed the change in pace when Misty's head turned to the side as she gulped.

"Mist," whispered Ash, caressing her jawline, "what's wrong?"

"Uh, its just a dumb thought," Misty whimpered.

"You don't want to do this?" Ash inquired.

"No-I mean yes, of course I do, I just-I just, I've wanted you for so long, obsessively long, I just, I wish you would have felt the same way. Y'know?" Misty admitted, tears filling her eyes, "Sorry to ruin the moment, I told you it was dumb."

Ash sighed, "Misty, remember when we split up...I mean, after the Johoto conference? When you took over the Cerulean gym?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I remember I told you that meeting you wasn't a coincidence, and I still believe that. I always believed that. I knew that one day we'd be together."

"You knew that?"

"Yup."

Misty quirked an eyebrow, "So why didn't you say something?"

"Like you didn't know."

"I didn't know you felt that way, I always thought I was second, Ash. Plus I didn't think you had the maturity."

"You were never second, Misty. I loved having you near me as much as I loved training. You think I let Butterfree go because he was 'second' to my dream? No way Mist! I loved that little guy, but I knew he needed to go, and I knew I'd see him again. At least I had that hope. As for maturity, well I didn't think I'd ever _make love_ with you...heck, I didn't even know sex existed back then! But I knew we'd know and care for each other forever."

Misty laughed, tears freely spilling down her cheeks, "When did you learn to sweet-talk Ketchum?"

"Meh, it comes with the Master-contract."

"Kiss me, Ash, after all those years, after everything we've been through, kiss me."

"As you wish, Mist."

_**~TBC~**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Congratulations Pokémon Master**

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter…to summarize; I do not own anything!

**Author's Note: **I truly cannot believe that this story is as popular as it is! I mean 31 reviews! What the fuck?! I'm so used to my stories getting only 12 or at max 20 reviews. You people make me so happy. I am so glad you like my story! So, so happy! I love you all. I love you. I love you. I love you! On that note…

_Purple Light: _Sorry it took so long, this is the first lemon I've ever written…I didn't know how to go about it, so it took a lot of thinking. I tried to make it tasteful…which can be hard when writing about sex as there is often a thin line between romantic and smut. ;P

_JC-Zala: _Thanks…I hope you continue to like it!

_Ronmione X3: _Thank-you soo much! I'm glad you can imagine the characters doing this in "real-life." I strive for realistic characters and characterizations. It means a lot that you got that out of my story. And yes, Ash is a sweet-talker in this story…no wonder Misty has the hots for him! ;)

_Vamp-Girl09: _Thanks for the review! Yes, Ash releasing his Butterfree made me sad; I embarrassingly cried…LOL! The things we do for love, hey?

_Hunkelberry: _Thanks for the review…here's the chapter you've been waiting for.

_Entei3000: _Glad you love it…here's another chapter for you to, hopefully, love.

_Katy-Bella: _Yay! I'm glad you think that! I always wondered how the two would make love/confess their love. I thought following the championships Ash would be the most open to a relationship and with the stress and emotions following his win, their love would just y'know come out in a passion…

_LicoriceJellyBean: _Oh my goodness, don't go mad!!! Please! Here, another chapter…stay sane…the world needs you!!!

_Angelgem135: _Glad you thought so. Thanks darling!

_Lyllian C.K: _Here's your chapter! Now please don't hurt me!

_Usagigirl11: _Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

And of course to my previous reviewers lyrical-harmonies, ashnmistylover, Akari-kari-san, Owl-Emporium, David Shigure, dbzgtfan2004, Finny-kun Goddess, yo boo yah man, A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA-Fairy, GuitarRocker18, rawrtastic, L'Fleur Noir, inu-rulz; thank-you!

**Author's Warning: **This chapter is a lemon. So for those that are underage, this unfortunately, is not for your eyes. I feel sooo bad posting this! I feel so dirty! I feel like I should add a "kids, don't do this at home" warning along with this story. So here's my sex lesson: Always use protection! Just cause Ash didn't use a condom doesn't mean you shouldn't either. He's a Pokémon Master, damn it! He can afford a baby…there, that's my spiel. Now, with my warning in mind…please enjoy!

* * *

"Kiss me, Ash, after all those years, after everything we've been through, kiss me."

"As you wish, Mist," Ash whispered as his lips captured his orange-haired lover's. Misty sighed as she felt Ash's soft lips against her own. This kiss was different; it was soft, gentle, loving. Misty parted her lips as she felt Ash's tongue sweep across her lips, requesting entrance. Ash's tongue entered her mouth. Misty's eyes opened in shock as she felt Ash roll his tongue around in her mouth, across her palate and intertwining with her own tongue. When the hell did he learn to kiss? Slowly Ash broke the kiss and began pleasuring her neck, sucking and kissing. Misty moaned in unexpected pleasure; who knew her neck was so sensitive? Being a virgin, and never getting as far as she had now, Misty was pleased to discover her new sensitive areas…however her pleasure mainly stemmed from the fact that Ash was the one helping her discover these new territories. It was funny thinking about it, Misty thought, this man situated on top of her was once the boy she thought she could hardly stand; the arrogant, stubborn, clueless, adorable Pokémon trainer who was now a man; an arrogant, stubborn, adorable, clueless, irresistible Pokémon master. Through her heavy breathing and soft moans, Misty giggled. Ash glanced up at Misty, her head thrown back, neck glistening from his kisses.

"What are you laughing at?" Ash panted.

Misty's eyes met Ash's as she took his face in her hands, "I'm making love to you."

Ash quirked an eyebrow, "So?"

"I love it," Misty purred bringing his face up to hers and opening her lips to his; changing the pace of their kisses from soft and gentle to hot and passionate. Misty clung desperately to Ash's neck as Ash placed his hands on either side of her. As the kiss picked up pace, Misty wrapped her legs over Ash's torso; slightly bumping her lower body under his. Unexpectedly, Misty felt a trifling bulge form every time her pelvis would bump against his. "A-a-ash, you're…" Misty began, as Ash's bulge was feeling noticeably harder and harder.

"Mmmm," Ash groaned, "I know. I know."

Breaking their passionate kiss, Ash trailed his lips against Misty's delicate cheek, back down to her neck where a considerable red hickey was making itself visible and down to the crease of her breasts. Misty slid her hands from Ash's back to undo her bra that kept her breasts hidden by a mere clasp at the front. As the clasp parted, Misty's breasts released from their constraints. Ash starred, rather abruptly, at Misty's bare chest.

Rather annoyed, Misty glared at her lover as he starred, mesmerized by her breasts, "Y'know Ash, its rude to stare."

"I-I-I-I…I mean, I've never- you-boobs-uhm," Ash stammered.

"You can touch them," Misty smiled, amused at Ash's incoherency. The oh-so-powerful Pokémon master once again reminded Misty of the bumbling-novice Pokémon trainer she had grown to love.

Ash shook his gaze away from her chest to meet her eyes. "Are y-you sure?" Ash stumbled, unsure.

Misty held Ash's gaze and smiled sweetly, "Definitely." The look of uncertainty was slowly replaced by a look of gratefulness, a look of understanding, of sweetness.

"I love you," Ash smiled.

"I love you, too," Misty sighed, as Ash grazed his fingers against Misty's hardened nipples.

"You're hard, Mist," Ash exclaimed, playing with her nipples.

Misty laughed, "So are you!"

Ash smirked as he caught Misty's eyes with his own slowly lowering his mouth to her right breast. Misty gasped and collapsed against her pillow as Ash took her right areola into his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue. "A-ash!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing his hair in her hands. Ash continued to suckle her nipple as his body slowly bounced against hers. Releasing one hand away from Ash's hair, Misty's hand traveled down to her womanhood as she slipped her hand into her panties and played with her wet folds.

Ash continued to suckle on her breast, increasing the pace to the point that Misty began to feel her nipple throb under the pressure Ash exerted on it. With one last flick of his tongue against her swollen nipple, Ash released his hold on her right nipple and immediately switched to her left, once again teasing her left breast softly and gently, feeling her teat harden in response to his ministrations. As the teat hardened, Ash picked up his pace and created a fast and hard suction against her left breast. Meanwhile, Misty moaned and groaned feeling Ash pleasure her breasts. Slowly Ash released his hold on Misty's left breast.

"Hey!" Ash blurted as he caught sight of Misty's hand inside her bottoms, "That's my job!"

Misty raised her head from her pillow eyes half-lidded to meet Ash's brown, insulted eyes. "I'm helping you out," Misty panted continuing to rub her womanhood.

"Hmm," Ash inquired, watching her hand move inside her thin fabric, "you do this often?"

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up."

Ash smirked, "Okay. But can I help?"

"You better!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing Ash's hand and bringing it into her warm, wet, panties. Ash gasped at Misty's abruptness.

"Gee Mist," Ash remarked, clearly amused, " You know what you want."

"Ash!" Misty shouted, clearly irked, "You wanted to help…stop talking."

"Fine," Ash sighed as he moved his fingers around Misty's tight space. He let his fingers glide across what felt like slick folds. Among his exploration of Misty's womanhood he felt a slippery nub. Curiously, he let his thumb graze over the area, which caused Misty of gasp in pleasure and grasp Ash's shoulders somewhat violently. Finding her reaction quite unexpected and somewhat thrilled that he had such an effect on her, decided to rub the tiny bulb.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, completely overtaken by pleasure. Ash had just discovered an area she never ventured to explore and she felt as though she were about to burst. Automatically she arched her back, eyes closed, ecstasy filling her senses.

Ash watched, entertained as Misty squirmed under his touch. He watched as beads of sweat trailed their way down her abdomen; as Misty arched her back, eyes closed, pleasured noises escaping her lips. Before he knew what had happened, he became aware of a painful erection protruding from his boxers. "Ah," Ash moaned as his penis demanded to be released from its own constraints. Ash removed his hand from Misty's underwear and pulled off his boxers, divulging a rather large, inflamed manhood.

Misty relaxed as Ash removed his hand from her swollen clitoris, her vision, blurred by pure bliss, gradually rested onto what was Ash's throbbing manhood. "Oh!" Misty exclaimed, taking into account the length and size of his penis.

"Mist, I think I'm ready," Ash blushed, motioning to his rather large erection.

"O-okay," Misty stammered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked hesitantly, noticing the look of uncertainty on Misty's face.

"Yes," Misty whispered, bringing her finger to her mouth in nervousness, "I'm just a little scared."

"We don't need to-"

"Shh," Misty replied, bringing her finger to Ash's lips, "I want to do this."

Ash and Misty's eyes remained locked as Ash's hand clasped unto the elastic band of Misty's panties. Misty slowly lifted her hips up against Ash as she helped him slip off her wet panties. Misty brought her hand back towards her womanhood rubbing the natural lubricant between her hands, "I'm ready too," Misty sighed.

Slowly, nervously, Misty spread her knees out, allowing Ash full access to her opening. Ash broke their gaze to aim his penis properly at her vagina. He was afraid to mess up, that he wouldn't get it right. He quickly glanced back up at the Cerulean gym leader underneath him for a last-minute confirmation of what was about to happen. Misty smiled softly, nodding for the Pokémon master to continue with the task at hand. With a sigh in anticipation, Ash positioned himself closer to her opening and with a quick push entered Misty. Misty gasped as her eyes shot open. Ash's thrust had ruptured her virginity. She had never expected to experience pain. Pain that was so different from the pleasure Ash had inflicted on her earlier.

"Ah," Misty moaned, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It hurts?" Ash asked, hands on her knees, his manhood connected to her womanhood.

"Ah, I-I- didn't expect that," Misty whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," Ash responded; ready to remove himself from Misty's opening.

"No," Misty gasped, "I want to do this. It won't hurt forever. It can't. It won't. Don't stop now."

"Are you sure?" Ash whispered, massaging the outside of her thighs.

"I love you Ash," Misty responded.

"Okay," Ash replied, "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"I will," Misty tenderly smiled.

Ash smiled back, "We make a good team, don't we."

"Yeah," Misty replied, "I just happen to be the carrying force behind it, aren't I? Now stop talking and make love to me."

"You got it, Mist," Ash smirked as he retracted his penis slightly from Misty's opening and moved back into her slick folds. Misty gasped as another wave of pain washed over her. Ash uncertainly continued his movements, keeping his eye on the water Pokémon trainer's face. With no complaints, Ash slowly and gently continued. The look of pain slowly left Misty's face as the pleasure began to make its way past the pain.

Through the thrusts and the pants and moans, Misty's voice was heard, "Ash, please, go harder."

Ash gladly followed her direction; relieved, as he had held back in order to keep the experience as pain-free as possible. With greater, faster and harder thrusts, Ash's vision began to blur. He could feel pressure make its way towards the tip of his penis. He picked up the pace of the thrusts as the pressure intensified. "Misty, I think, I think I'm going to- going to- argh- come."

"Come Ash, come!" Misty exclaimed, hands grasping the sheets beneath them, "Please, come for me Ash!"

With a load groan Ash felt himself relieve his juices in Misty's womanhood. " Don't stop!" Misty cried as felt the warmth of Ash's fluids enter her vagina and seep around her folds. "Please don't stop. I want to come, I want to come!" Ash hunched himself closer towards Misty, not allowing himself to relax as he increased his thrusts, squirting the juices he released within her out of her opening. "I'm almost there Ash!" Misty screamed, squeezing the sheets underneath her harder. Ash pumped in and out of her womanhood. Finally, at the point that he thought he would collapse, he felt Misty shudder and heard her let out a scream from underneath him. "Ahhh!" Misty exclaimed as she convulsed. Relieved Ash fell limp on top of Misty.

"Geez," Ash sighed, "You really make me work."

"Nothing," Misty panted, completely limp underneath her lover, "comes," pant, "without," pant, "hard," pant, "work."

"I know," Ash smirked, "sometimes the best things in life don't come free."

"You," pant, "should know," pant, "Pokémon master."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Misty sighed, "oh, Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, sleep slowly making its way towards his senses.

"Congratulations."

Ash smiled and kissed Misty's cheek; bodies still connected. Sleep overcoming both.

* * *

I feel like doing an epilogue…so stay tuned!

R&R

P.S. I can't draw worth crap…if you draw please feel free to do fanart of my stories…in fact, I would love that! I'm a member of (my username is redlips007) and adore fanart!

P.P.S. If you have an idea for a fanfic, and don't feel like writing it, or can't write, please feel free to send your requests to me at

Hugs and Kisses,

Love-of-all-Things


End file.
